The Young God Chronicles Chapter 1
Disclaimer I don't own anything! Author's Note I'm doing the first chapter and might do a prologue. Hope you enjoy! Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 02:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1 Zeus felt lonely. He was a child of Kronos and in those times being a child of Kronos wasn’t a very good Idea. He was actually supposed to be in his father’s stomach right now. It sounded weird but it was very true, Zeus was lonely because he was the only one of his siblings that hadn’t gotten eaten and stuck in his father’s belly at birth. Zeus was currently sitting in his cave on the island of Crete. It over looked the ocean which was very dangerous considering that Oceanus might see him as the Titan of the Sea and report back to his brother. Behind Zeus was the cold, hard, floor he slept on every night with a wool blanket and on the opposite wall on the side was a slim entrance only big enough for a goat to fit in. Not just any goat either, Zeus’ goat Amalthea had been assigned by Zeus’ loving mother Rhea to watch over him. The goat had feed him her goat’s milk as an infant god and taken good care of him over the years; 13 to be exact. Personally Zeus was sick and tired of hiding from Kronos; he wanted to be free and able to walk the land without worry. Most of all Zeus secretly wanted companions to talk to, sometimes at night he would dream of himself and his siblings ruling the earth and all of its inhabitants. His Grandmother Gaea was usually the only actual person who he spoke to other than Amalthea but she didn’t really count as a goat. His Grandmother would tell him stories of the time before time when her husband Ouranous ruled much like Kronos. She also taught him about his family and the vast world and its evil places. At one point in time his mother Rhea had use to come to visit him monthly. That had 2 years ago when Kronos began suspecting the sudden disappearances of his wife, then she had to stop her visits all together. Today was a weird day for the young god because as he sat on the edge of his cave with Amalthea sitting next to him her head in his lap a small petite hand land on his shoulder. Zeus cried out in surprise and turned around quickly, to be meet face to face with the most beautiful girl he’d ever lain his eyes on and he ‘d seen some pretty nymphs before; she was wearing a hooded robe that covered her face. “Are you the last son of Kronos?” she finally asked after the two had an intense staring contest for at least five minutes. She showed her face, her grey eyes were stormy with passion; Zeus decided Grey was his new favorite color. “Who are you?” Zeus asked back in alarm of course the girl was stunning and all with her grey eyes and black hair but she could still be a spy. “The daughter of Oceanus and Thetis.” the girl said calmly. “You may call me Metis.” She finished. “''What do you --''?” Zeus was suddenly cut off “Listen, I ask you this once more, your life depends on it are you or are you not the last son of Kronos?!” “I am a friend!” she now pleaded. Zeus really didn’t like his options; he was having a normal day in his cave when this crazy chick suddenly came in and rained on his parade. He was going to have to tell her who he was and fast, he didn’t really like what she said and defiantly not the life depends on it part. Suddenly the ground shook and a face formed between where Zeus and Metis were standing. The face was kind of pretty in a type of way but he knew who this was it was his grandmother Gaea a.k.a the earth goddess supreme. “She speaks the truth grandson,” Gaea spoke. “Who are you?” Metis asked she was surprised at Gaea’s sudden appearance. “I am the mother of Kronos, Gaea.” “I am the'' last son of Kronos'', I am Zeus!” Zeus stated Relieve passed Metis’ face she knew that if she had asked this question to the wrong person even her father Oceanus could not protect her from the questioning of Kronos. “Then let’s go!” Metis said in a hurry “Kronos has stated that he is to destroy the five that rest in him by midnight in two weeks!” “Your mother Rhea has gotten you a place in the palace of Mount Othrys.” Zeus had a bad headache this was too much to process at one time. “What’s the point?” Zeus asked “She plans to free your siblings, the'' forgotten five''.” At this new news Zeus was suddenly all for it, he didn’t know what his siblings were like thanks to Kronos and the stupid prophecy he had been told but Zeus was going to free them even if it cost him his life. “Ok.” “Ok what?” For a girl who looked so intelligent and spoke like it this Metis was kind of dense. “I’ll go with you.” Gaea who had been quite during the rest of the conversation suddenly spoke. “You will need a disguise.” She said and suddenly Zeus was wearing wooly robes instead of his Blue toga that matched his electric Blue eyes and Black hair, Gaea then left. “Now let’s go!” Metis said As she said that Amalthea who hadn’t made a sound until now disappeared in the air as she usually did. Zeus took one look around his cave and he knew he was going to miss it dearly , him and Metis then set out unknown to them to'' Zeus’ destiny''. Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Young God Chronicles